bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Okiko Hanazono
| birthday = December 20 | age = 2000+ | gender = Female | height = 5'8" | weight = 180 lbs | eyes = Turquoise | hair = Midnight Blue | blood type = O- | unusual features = | affiliation = Soul Society | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Commander Grand Chief | previous occupation = Commander of the Kidō Corps | team = | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unnamed | previous partner = Shōyō (lover) Hanzei Kurokami | base of operations = Akakusa District | marital status = Single | relatives = Kurokami Clan | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} :"Shine like a star, dance like the moon, but above all else, bow to the blaze." - Seireitou-shishō Okiko Hanazono (花園興子, Hanazono Okiko) is a female that serves as the Commander as well as the Grand Kidō Chief of . Appearance It is impossible to deny the elegance surrounding the current Kidō Corps Commander. Despite the fact that she does not seem to care much for her appearance, paying very little attention to what normal women would slave over hours trying to perfect, Okiko seems to retain a natural beauty which radiates from her core. She has long azure hair which is kept tied into a ponytail in order to prevent it from hindering her during battle, but she is known to often let it loose during her downtime. Contrary to her warrior nature, Okiko possesses noticeably wide turquoise eyes which seem almost cheerful and kind, concealing a deep bloodthirsty demeanor underneath their facade. Those eyes quickly can be a source of fear to those who anger this woman, even if physically, they remain as friendly as if looking at a beloved family member. It is for this reason that she is often considered to be an anomaly most people simply cannot describe, for it's hard to actually assign her an orientation between enemy and friend. Her facial expression is very expressive, facilitating her beautiful face with expressions of happiness, sadness, annoyance, and even pure sadism. Okiko has a distinct beauty mark under her left eye and wears a black choker around her neck with a gold medallion. She is known for wearing the general uniform of the Shinigami, although with multiple differences unique to her. Her top kosode is worn loose in order to show off a fair amount of her ample bosom. Many believe she does this to show off her assets, though she insists this is simply a matter of comfort so as not to feel restrained. Okiko wears a wide red sash in place of the traditional obi belt, tied together by a thinner white sash; the knot of which is tied at the right side of her hip. She keeps her Zanpakutō fastened to her hip. Okiko also wears the ceremonial purple robe of the Kidō Corps, worn only by its Commander, bearing the insignia of the corps on its back. Her own rendition of the robe noticeably does not include the large sleeves that has been worn by others in the past, most likely in order to make it a more effective attire in battle. Personality Much like her former Yonkō comrades, Okiko is a very strange individual with almost a countless assortment of quirks. She appears to be a playful flirt at many times while also switching to a far more composed and serious, almost shy, persona given certain circumstances. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to ascertain her thoughts. In her more playful personality aspect, she is likened to that of Saori Sumeragi. She is not above using her beauty or feminine charms to get her way, subsequently revealing great pride in her large bust and seemingly perfect figure in how she will refer to them at particular moments, much to the embarrassment or amusement of anyone around at the time. It is this side of her that belies her sexual desires. Almost always, even during the most inappropiate events, Okiko allows her imagination to run wild as she conceptualizes several sexual situations involving men and women alike that are around her and/or on her mind, causing her to jump up and down whenever such thoughts cross her mind followed by a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Hanzei would often call her a "perverted old woman", much to her annoyance and later acceptance. However, in contrast to this, Okiko appears to have low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was angered when Jihan Kanda called her an "old hag" and proceeded to beat him up violently. In regards to her flirtatious side, despite how deeply in love she claims to have been with Shōyō prior to his passing, she is willing to even flirt with young men far younger than her, such as a teenager like Minato Kuramoto or the great-grandson of her former lover, Suzaku Kawahiru. Despite this, she appears to have a soft spot for Suzaku and also remarks at the idea of "getting together with him" to be quite "naughty" and relishes at the idea, which had eventually led to the romantic relationship between them that currently exists. Despite her playfulness, Okiko has a very serious demeanor at times. She stated to Kurama Kawahiru that though she liked when men complimented her, she would hold off in his case. As a legendary Kidō Master, Okiko truly is a role model for others to follow. Despite the shifts in emotion she reveals herself to undergo, it is assumed that it is all voluntary, as she has never been seen to lose control of her emotions no matter how devastating the situation may be. Hanzei even stated that she did not shed a single tear or appear emotionally disturbed nor shaken by Shōyō's death, despite how much the man meant to her. This carries over to battle, as she fights with the intensity of a beast and refuses to show mercy whatsoever, most likely a result of her old age. Despite being a Kidō Master, Okiko often prefers to use her Zanpakutō and engages in pure Zanjutsu combat in order to make an opponent suffer from physical pain. Similar to that of Seireitou's Shiroyasha persona, Okiko reveals herself to be sexually excited whenever preforming or planning to preform certain disturbing acts during battle, among allies and enemies alike, and spares nobody from her sick fantasies. She claims that as long as she gets what she wants out of something, it does not matter what the consequences are for anybody else. Strangely enough, Okiko also has a firm belief that Minato, and all the Jinki Fragments, are people rather than instruments of war. She has always voiced that Minato is a great asset, to the point that she uncharacteristically yelled at the Captains for not allowing Minato to fight against Mūkade. History She was once romantically involved with Shōyō, the former Yonkō of of that particular generation, before he had left her for the woman that would later become his wife; a kitsune that subsequently became the grandmother of Seireitou Kawahiru. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Kidō Grandmaster Zanpakutō Quotes Behind the Scenes Okiko's first name is derived from the birthname of Empress Meishō. The images present on this page were made by Miyuki-Tsukiyono on DeviantArt and all credit goes to her incredible work.